Bad Dreams Come true
by TwilightSoul
Summary: Second Story. Sequel to Kingdom Kamping. Barney's back and he's not pleased. What horrors will await the KH crew? Read and Find out...


Barney: Where are you? Come and make Narney's job Easier.

Me: (Throws a plastic bag on Barney's head)

Namine: Run for it!

Riku and Sephiroth: Wait for us! (Runs behind still tied to the poll)

Fan Beastie: GOOD LOOKING PURPLE MEAT! DINNER TIME!

Everyone: O.O"

Sephiroth: How the heck did it follow us?

Me: Beats me

Roxas: Wait...aren't you the one who's writing the story?

Me: umm er...techinacally yes-

Riku: GRAB HIM!  
ME:O.O" (Runs away)

Everyone: (Scream War Screams)

Disclaimer Chocobo and Moogle: Kupo! Keww! Twilightsoul does not own anything besides the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1...The begginings of a bad dream

The purple creature's hand raised from the grave that it was burried by Roxas. It's eyes gleaming in the red moonlight, looking at the surroundings. It then discovers a picture that Sora drew and chanted..."_I hate you...You Killed me...Barney's back and he's not pleased Roxas..."_

At the Magic Shop

---------------------------

"ROXAS! YOU FOOL!" Vivi was still in shock of the fact that had ressurected it, the creature that everyone fears from it's slumber. "err...hehe...Cookie?"

At the Island...

---------------------------

"YO! Superior! You're finally awake!" said a very sugar high Demyx.

"Get me a Cup of Coffee, some asprin and 3 sleeping tablets" groaned the superior.

"Why?"

A vein popped out of the supperior's temple"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright! Alright! Don't blow a fus- Demyx was suddenly whacked over the head with his sitar by the superior.

2 minutes later in the World that Never Was...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man...there's no shops opened at this time...Ooh look, the purple dinosuar medical pharmacy...I wonder if they have any- HEY! WHO'S TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS! Huh!_

I Love you...You love me...join our happy family...look into my eyes Demyx...

Campsite...

----------------

"Where in worlds name is that idiot? He's suppose to be back with my medicine? muttered Xemnas.

"Finally! He's Here! But there's something odd about him...

_I love you...you love me...join us Xemnas and your journey to the darkside shall be complete...Use your hippy powers..._

"NEVER! THAT WAS WHEN I WAS DRUN-HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Semnas summoned his lightsabres.

_The Master knows everything...He who laughs is our master...and my Master knows all about your ballet dancing classes...even who you dated like...Yuffie?_

"HOW CAN THIS BE THAT YOU KNOW!" stammered Xemnas.

_Easily...I had several fangirls stalked you with cameras_

"YOU PERVERT! I'LL SUE YOU!" yelled Xemnas angrily.

_NOT IF I SUE YOU FIRST MANSEX! YOU STALKED ME IN HIGHSCHOOL YOU PERVERT! And besides...you don't want Yuffie to get hurt do you now? Plus I also got your credit card and your beanie bag collection of the teletubies ready at my command to auction on Ebay._

Xemnas blinked"Alright first of all I was following you to sabotage your science project. Secondly I know about you Ronald, you and your Barbie dolls. Thridly Yuffie just escaped."

_SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT THE HAMSTER IN THE RADIOACTIVE WASTE! HEY! WHERE'S THE HOSTAGE? ALRIGHT THATS IT BYE BYE COLLECTION!_

"NOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS BEANIE BABIES!" screamed Xemnas as he curled into the fetal position.

The shadowed figured showed itself and he was no other than Ronald the clown from Macdonalds.

_Then join the hippie side..._

"Join us! It's so fun following his orders" chanted Saix, Xigbar and Larxene.

"WAIT A SECOND! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY LIKED BIENG BOSSED BY ME?"

Larxene's eyes turned back to normal "Hmm...yeah...but then again a change is needed"

Her eyes were suddenly bright white again.

They started to close in on Xemnas...

Meanwhile at Sora's House

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok! Who's next with the horror stories?" Namine asked excitedly.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door. "Who's there-

"BARACADE THE DOORS AND WINDOWS AND BUILD A MATRESS FORT NOW! HE'S BACK!" said Roxas exetremely fast knocking Vivi into the garden.

"Who's back?" asked Riku and Sephiroth still tied up.

"B-B-B.."

"WHO! TELL US WHO!" Cloud Shooked Roxas.

"Barney..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! IT'S JUST LIKE MY DREAM!" screamed Diz.

"FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!" Namine muttered to herself while the tied up two were running in circles.

Marluxia suddenly started to barracade the windows and chimneys while the rest were hiding inside a cardboard box.

Suddenly they heard a familiar chant...

"IT'S HIM! EVERYONE BARACADE THE PLACE NOW!"

Everyone suddenly started to panick and worked at the speed of light but it was too late...

Barney had an army following him down the street..._I hate Roxas...Roxas hates me...Roxas is going to die a horrible death ..._

Suddenly a disturbing and eerie song sung by a very scary looking man started to play and out of no-where...appeared...

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I would personally thank the reviewers. Will write more but the characters got me hostage so-

Namine: Firstly, you only have 2 reviewers. Secondly We're just gonna cork and give you a wedgie off Mt. Everest

Me: O.O" This is going to hurt so much...

The end


End file.
